A SECOND CHANCE
by April-d-fun
Summary: Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel find their friend tangled up with a group of very bad demons. Will the demon hunters find the newest member before it's too late, only the story will tell.
First I know its been a while since I've been on this site. I had moved out of my moms place and was without internet for quite a while. I have also been busy writing my firs two science fiction stories HYBRID THE LINE BETWEEN and HYBRID 2 THE BATTLE CONTINUES which got published through . I am currently working on the third and final installment. I have to admit with everything going on and the fact that I am working on the days supernatural comes on and have nothing to record it I havent been keeping up with the show. Still I hope you enjoy reading Karen's continueing adventures with Sam and Dean and the rest of the gang :)

A SECOND CHANCE

Twenty seven years ago

A dark brown haired woman named Catherine lies in a hospital bed staring down at her new born baby girl in her arms. With a smile on her face Catherine stares into the baby girls eyes, but the smile soon fades causing the light brown haired husband named Marcus standing next to her to ask what is wrong.

Catherine\- "Nothing," she replied plastering a smile back on her face.

The wife and husband stay at the hospital for a few days till they are able to take their baby girl home one late night. Upon arriving at their single storie home the husband helps his wife holding the baby in her arms out of the car. Clearly exhausted but excited to have his first and only child home Marcus unlocks and opens the front door to let his wife in first. After closing the door shut behind him Marcus follows his wife to the baby's room done up in pink, light purple, and soft yellows. He stands himself next to his wife as she carefully sets the sleeping baby girl down inside the crib.

Catherine\- "Why don't you go lat down," she suggested to her husband.

Marcus\- "You sure?" he questioned.

Catherine\- "I'm sure," she told him.

Marcus gives his wife a simple kiss on the cheek and walks out the open door. He heads straight to he and his wife's bedroom and opens the closed door. Back in the baby's room Catherine stares over her shoulder waiting to hear the sound of she and her husband's bedroom door close. The second she hears the door close Catherine walks out of the baby's room and heads straight for the kitchen. After pulling out the largest knife from a block of them Catherine heads back to the baby's room and stands over the crib with the knife down by her side. Back in the couple's bedroom Marcus, lying down on the bed, just starts to close his eyes when a woman's voice softly calling for him to wake up. Sitting himself up in bed Marcus quickly scans the room but doesn't see anyone. Deciding to check on his wife Marcus climbs out of bed and heads back to the baby's room just in time to see his wife holding the knife over the crib.

Catherine\- "Forgive me," she said out loud about to plunge the knife into the infant.

Marcus instantly races over to russtle the knife out of his wife's hand knocking Catherine down on the floor in the process. The ruckess ends up waking the baby girl up that starts to cry. Marcus instantly drops the knife to carefully pick the baby girl up in his arms and tries to comfort the crying infant.

Marcus\- "Have you lost your mind!" he shouted down at his wife making the infant cry even louder.

The husband begins making shushing sounds in an attempt to calm the baby down while his wife just sits on the floor with her head in her hands.

Marcus\- "Why don't you go lay down Catherine," he suggested to his wife.

The wife looks up at her husband as she gets to her feet to look him straight in the eye.

Catherine\- "There's something not right about her Marcus," she tries to tell him.

Marcus\- "Go lay down Catherine," he tells her.

Catherine stares at her husband for a minute before heading to she and her husband's bedroom and sits down on the edge of the bed without bothering to close the door. Marcus continues to comfort the infant till her crying subsides and falls asleep with her head on his shoulder. With the baby calmed down Marcus goes to use the cordless phone in the kitchen to call for the police to come take his wife away. Not wanting to disturb the infant when the police came Marcus heads back to the baby's room and carefully sets her down inside the crib. He then walks out softly closing the door shut behind him and heads over to he and his wife's bedroom.

Catherine\- "Are going to have me taken away Marcus?" she asked looking over at her husband standing just inside the opened door frame.

Marcus\- "You didn't really leave me with any other choice Catherine."

Catherine\- "Marcus listen to me," she tries to explain as she got to her feet, "there's something inside that girl..."

Marcus\- "I love you Catherine, I always have," he interrupted before she can continue, "bu that girl is our daughter and I'll be damned if I let you hurt her."

Catherine doesn't know what to say and sits back down on the edge of the bed waiting for the police to come. The police soon show up to take the wife away only to be placed inside a mental institution. Marcus can only tak one day of visit with his wife going on about how the thing inside their daughter needs to be destroyed at whatever cost. A month after that visit finds Marcus receiving a phone call from the institution in the middle of the night letting him know that his wife had hung herself using the bed sheets inside her room. It becomes too much for Marcus to take and he begins packing the baby's things into the family car. After heading back inside Marcus uses the cordless phone in the kitchen to make a phone. The phone call is to a married couple he had known for years letting them know that he was on his way over with the baby. He then goes to retreive the baby he gently wraps up in a blanket and heads back out to the family car. With the baby in one arm and his free hand on the wheel Marcus drives away into the night. After almost an hour drive Marcus parks the car next to the curb in front of a two-story house and turns off the engine. He then puts the car in park, takes the keys, and steps out with the infant fast asleep in his arms. Marcus doesn't even have to knock when the female friend opens the door up on his way over to the front door. Stepping aside the female friend in her pink robe covering up her pajamas gestures for Marcus to join she and her husband inside.

Husband\- "Is everything all right Marcus?" the friend in a navy blue robe as well as a pair of comfortable shoes on standing before him asked.

Wife\- "Mind if I hold her?" she asked the man before he can answer.

Marcus carefully hands the baby over to the wife causing the infant to start to wake. The wife gently presses the baby's head down on her shoulder and pats the infant on the back making her instantly fall back asleep.

Marcus\- "Could the two of you look after her for a while?" he asked the couple not really giving an answer to his friend's question.

Wife\- "Is everything alright?" she asked this time.

Marcus\- "I just need to go out for a while to clear my head, but I didn't want to leave Karen alone at home," he told the wife then looks over at the husband. "Mind helping me bring some of her things in Henry?"

The concerned husband is happy to help his friend out asking the man once again if everything's okay. Marcus tries to assure Henry that everythin's fine but it doesn't shake his friend's feeling that something might be wrong. After bringing the baby's things in Marcus turns his attention toward the husband first.

Marcus\- "You've always been a good friend Henry," he honestly told the man.

Going over to look at his daughter's sleeping face Marcus gives the baby girl a simple kiss on the forehead before walking out.

Husband\- "Wait here," he told his wife as he goes to retrieve his car keys. "I'll be back in a little while," he says on his way out the door just as Marcus drives off.

Getting into his own car Henry follows Marcus all the way to a lake area up in the mountains. By the time Marcus parks and steps out of the car the night is nearly over. After stepping out of the car Marcus begins heading up a trail to a cliff. Henry isn't too far behind after getting out of his own vehicle and starts to head up the same trail. By the time Marcus reaches the very top of the high cliff a soft orange glow from the sun beginning to come up lights the sky. Marcus steps to the edge of the cliff to peer down at the sharp rocks getting splashed by incoming waves below.

Husband\- "Marcus?" he called getting his friend to look back over his shoulder.

Turning around to face his friend Marcus stays put near the edge of the cliff with his back facing the rocky waters below.

Husband\- "You're awfully close to that edge don't you think Marcus?"

Marcus\- "You know as a kid growing up I always believed everything to be black and white. I thought I knew right from wrong till a whole new world more terrifying than anything you can imagine opened up."

Husband\- "Why don't you step away from the edge and tell me all about it?" he practically begged.

Marcus\- "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Husband\- "Why don't you step away from the edge and tell me about it anyway?" he continued to practically beg wanting his friend to get away from the edge.

Marcus\- "I'm so tired Henry," he admits choking back tears. "I don't have enough strength left in me to keep fighting. Look after Karen for me. Despite what Catherine believed I know there's good in her,"

Closing his glossy eyes Marcus spreads his arms out wide and begins to fall back. Henry races over to his friend, but can't reach him in time. Instead Henry watched his friend fall to his death below.

 **Supernatural**

Present day

Parked on the side of the road near a cemetery are two vehicles, the black car Sam and Dean had drove in and a truck belonging to Bobby he and Karen had driven in. Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Karen with wooden stakes in their hands stand just outside the cemetery in the middle of the night. They had tracked down a particular gang of vampires that had been snatching people off the streets and bringing them back to their den for a late nigh snack. A young man and woman couple had been the gang of vampires latest victims the hunters were attempting to save before it was too late. The only problem was that they didn't know the exact location of the den, but knew it was somewhere inside the cemetery. The hunters were hoping the fact that this particular gang of vampires liked to toy with their snack before either sucking them dry or turning them would give the group enough time.

Karen\- "I think we should split up," she suggested. "We can cover more ground that way."

Dean\- "Then you and Sam go together," he suggested. "Bobby, you're with me," he says thinking they didn't need Castiel for this one.

With Dean and Bobby taking the left side of the cemetery Sam and Karen go more to the right. By the time Sam and Karen get anywhere near the den after almost a half hour of walking the light auburn haired woman suddenly stops in her tracks.

Sam\- "What is it?" he asked stopping to look back at her.

Karen\- "I thought I saw something," she said staring to her right thinking she had seen something pass by out of the corner of her eye.

The sound of a twig snapping to her left makes both Sam and Karen look in the direction the sound came from, but neither sees anything. Karen had only read a little bit about vampires in one of Bobby's books only vaguely remembering something about the creatures having remarkable speed.

Karen\- "Think they know we're here?" she asked as Sam comes over to stand closer to the woman.

Sam doesn't have time to answer when a gang of vampires, four males and three females, seem to come out of nowhere. Despite their best efforts the two are quickly overpowered both dropping the wooden stakes in the process. While a male and female vampire gets Sam by the arms ready to sink their fangs into him Karen gets held back by two males. The head male, vampire, accompanied by a female vampire on each side, soon comes out of hiding to make his voice heard.

Head Vampire- "Wait!" he commanded of the two vampires about to sink their fangs into Sam. "Save the male for last, I want him to see this," he said as he makes his way over to Karen with the two female vampires keeping pace.

Sam tries to struggle out of the vampires grip annoying the male enough to give the human a hard punch to the stomach.

Karen\- "Sam!" she shouted trying to break free but the vampires grip is too strong.

Head Vampire- "You on the other hand," he said getting Karen's attention. "I don't know if I want us to suck you dry or turn such a beautiful creature myself."

Karen responds with a spat to the head vampire's eye to which the creature calmly wipes it away. He then brings his other hand up to firmly wrap around Karen's throat causing Sam to struggle once again.

Head Vampire- "Maybe we'll just do a little bit of both," he said with an evil smile revealing sharp white teeth.

What the vampires didn't know was that Castiel had appeared to help Dean and Bobby with their own vampire ambush and was currently on the way to help Karen and Sam. Popping up behind the vampires holding Sam with their back facing them Castiel teleports Dean and Bobby that stab the male and female vampire through the heart with a wooden stake from behind. While one of the male vampires takes hold of both Karen's arms from behind the others go after the human hunters. Stomping ass hard as she can on the vampire`s foot loosens the creature's grip enough that Karen is able to turn around and knee the vampire right between the legs. Karen races for the stake she had dropped earlier, but the creature is too quick for her. Before she can even get a hold of the stake Karen is knocked on her back with the male vampire on top pinning her hands by the wrist to the ground. He isn't on top of her for long when Dean races over to kick the vampire as hard as he can in the side of the ribs. It's enough to get the vampire off only to have the creature quickly get to his feet. The male vampire doesn't have time to do anything else when Castiel pops up from behind and stabs the vampire through the heart with a stake. Dean doesn't even realize that the last of the vampires left standing, a female, is quickly coming up from behind. Before she can sink her fangs into the older brother Sam is right there to stab her through the heart from behind. Dean glances back at Sam dropping the stake and giving his older brother a pat on the shoulder on the way over to the woman. Although she was perfectly capable of getting to her own feet Karen is grateful to have Sam's help the rest of the way up.

Sam\- "Did anyone get bit?" he asked Dean once Karen is back on her feet.

Dean\- "Not even a scratch," he answered. "What about you two?"

Karen\- "We're good," she said brushing herself off. "Do all the hunts usually go like this?" she asks looking over at the older brother.

Dean\- "What do you say we go find that couple," he suggested with a little smile.

The older brother starts to turn around to lead the way when he glances down at Sam wrapping his hand around Karen's wanting to keep her close due to the scare earlier. With a childish grin Dean looks up at Sam that gives him a "don't even start" look. Turning around without a word Dean continues to take the lead on finding the now destroyed vampires den. It doesn't take the team long to find the den with a terrified couple tied up without so much as a scratch anywhere on them. The couple is untied without interuption and led out of the den into the cool night air. The group then heads back to the vehicles everyone had drove up in Karen feeling exhausted after having to work at the diner earlier that day. Sam and Dean would have taken the couple home but Bobby volunteers to take them himself so the brothers can go straight back to the hotel they're staying at to get some rest. With the couple getting a ride from Bobby in his vehicle there wasn't much room for Karen everyone thinking the angel can just teleport her back to the house. Karen, however, feels she could use a break from the whole teleporting thing and asks if she can ride with the brothers back to the hotel room they're staying at. The brothers agree to the request and the three climb into the black car with Dean at the wheel, Sam in the passenger's seat, and Karen in the back. The angel waits for both cars, one with the brothers and Karen inside and one with Bobby and the couple inside, to drive away before popping out of sight. Karen might have had the whole back seat to herself, but she can't seem to fall asleep despite how tired she is and ends up staying awake the whole way back to the hotel room. As soon as the three enter the room Karen takes her cell phone out of her front pant pocket to set down on the small table and heads straight for the only sofa in the room. Lying down on her side with her back facing the two beds she just starts to get comfortable when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Karen turns her head to see Dean looking down at her.

Dean\- "Get up," he told her.

Karen\- "Why?" she asked.

Dean\- "So I can have the couch and you can take the bed."

Karen\- "I appreciate the offer Dean, but I'm perfectly fine with sleeping on the sofa," she told him. "You take the bed," she insisted turning her head back around.

Dean's too exhausted to argue with her and goes to lie down on the bed directly across from the front door while Sam takes the other. It doesn't take Karen long to fall asleep on the sofa as a memory soon materializes in her sleeping mind of cutting the side of Sam's neck. It soon switches to her sitting on the bench right outside her parent's home.

Karen\- "What if there really is something inside me?" she asked her adoptive father sitting next to her.

The memory changes to her with yellow animal eyes staring at Dean out in the middle of nowhere in front of the head honcho's quarters. That memory soon switches to Karen sitting on the floor in the cell with the angel sitting down next to her.

Karen\- "I guess there really is something inside me," she told the angel.

Once again the memory switches to Karen looking up in a hotel mirror with a black-eyed woman that looks exactly like her staring back. It too quickly evaperates being replaced by her biological mother standing over her crib when she was just a baby holding a kitchen knife over it.

Mother\- "Forgive me," she said to the infant.

Karen sits up in bed with a gasp and swings her legs over to cradle her head in her hands.

Sam\- "You alright Karen?" he asked sitting up in bed.

Karen looks up not only to see Sam sitting up in bed but Dean in the other as well.

Karen\- "I'm fine," she said. "Go back to sleep Sam, you too Dean."

She waits for the brothers to lie down on their back before lying down herself. She takes up the same position with her back facing the beds trying to go back to sleep. No matter how many times she closes her eyes they just pop back open. She glances back at Sam then turns her eyes toward the back of the sofa then back at the younger brother once again. Getting up off the sofa Karen walks over to the bed Sam is resting on. Sam starts to sit up but then lies back down as Karen climbs on top of the bed and rests her cheek on his chest. The arm he uses to wrap around her makes Karen feel safe enough that she might be able to get a peaceful nights sleep. Before that can happen, however, a still awake childishly grinning Dean looking over at the two has to say something.

Dean\- "Would the two of you like me to get you a room."

Sam\- "Good night Dean," he told his brother.

Dean\- "Or I can get a room of my own if the two of you would like to be alone."

Sam\- "Good night Dean," he repeated.

Karen might have been able to sleep peacefully enough, but it would only last for a few hours when random short memories of the conversation she and her adoptive father had, seeing the black eyed woman in the mirror, and becoming a werewolf goes flashing by. She might not have sat up with a start this time, but it's enough to make her eyes pop open. She doesn't see the need to wake Sam peacefully sleeping on his back and sits herself up as quietly as she can. Resting her back against the wall Karen pulls her knees in to prop her elbows up on them and holds her head in her hands. Sam soon begins to wake and looks over at the woman sitting up in bed next to him.

Karen\- "Go back to sleep Sam," she said feeling the younger brother starting to sit up.

Sam doesn't listen to Karen and sits himself up resting his back against the wall.

Sam\- "You want to talk about it?" he asked looking over at the woman.

Karen\- "There's nothing to talk about," she said looking over at Sam as she wraps her arms around her legs.

Sam just gives her an "are you sure" look.

Karen\- "It was just bad memories of what I've done."

Sam\- "It wasn't you," he told her.

Karen glances over at Dean lying on his side with his back facing them pretending to be asleep.

Karen\- "You know what I thought about when I turned into that animal out in the middle of nowhere?" she asked looking back at Sam. "Ripping Dean apart. It was only for a second, but I still thought about it."

Sam\- "It wasn't you," he insisted.

Karen\- "Yes it was Sam!" she practically shouted before bringing her voice down. "That cut I gave you, the night I turned into that animal, there might have been something inside but it was still me."

Sam\- "I wish I could tell you that it only gets easier from here, but then I would be lying," he told her. "It isn't easy for any of us Karen, but that doesn't mean we stop trying."

Karen\- "How do you guys do it?" she asked. "How do you and Dean keep fighting after everything the two of you have been through?"

Sam\- "We just do," he told her. "It also helps to have friends and family to get us through it."

The thought of the new friends she had made and the good times they had despite all the things that had gone wrong puts a smile on Karen's face.

Karen\- "At least my parents and Nancy are happy believing that we're a couple...not that I think of us as boyfriend and girlfriend or anything..." she continued taking a breath between sentences. Karen had a habit of rambling when she was nervous in which this particular subject did just that. "Or wouldn't want to be some time down the road...but it's probably for the best that we just remain friends...you know what I really could use some fresh air right now..." she finally finished before attempting to climb off the bed.

Sam gently grabed Karen by the arm before she can get too far.

Sam\- "Can I ask you something," he asked getting the woman's attention.

Karen\- "What?"

Sam\- "How do you really feel about me?"

Karen\- "Honestly?"

Sam\- "Honestly."

Karen stares at Sam for a minute before answering.

Karen\- "I honestly believing I'm falling for you Sam and it scares the hell out of me," she confessed. "And it's not just because I don't think I can handle getting hurt again. Every fiber in my being wants to be a hunter like you and Dean, but I don't want you to end up getting hurt because of me. You or anyone else, I never did," she finished before climbing off the bed.

Making her way across the room Karen glances over at Dean starting to sit up in bed. She wonders if he had really been asleep the whole time, but doesn't bother to ask and grabs her cell phone on the way over to the door. She then steps outside making sure to close the door shut behind her and heads over to a nearby bench. Karen takes a seat as she flips her hair over her shoulder, leans back, and closes her eyes. Back inside the room Dean swings his legs over to sit on the edge of the bed. Swinging his legs around Sam sits himself on the edge of the bed to face his brother.

Sam\- "There's something you should know about Karen."

Dean\- "What?" he asked not sure he really wants to know.

Sam proceeds to tell his brother what he had found out about Karen and her biological parents.

Dean\- "Think dad knew about Karen and her parents?"

Sam\- "I don't remember him telling me about her or reading about it anywhere," he admited. "You think there really is something inside her?"

Dean\- "I don't know," he confessed rubbing the back of his neck.

After a few minutes of staring down at her cell phone's screen Karen decides against calling her best friend and sets it down on the bench next to her. A man to her left leaning his shoulder against the last hotel room's outside wall with his hands in his front pant pockets just catches the corner of her eye. Just one look at the stranger further away and Karen sees the same man tied down in a chair clearly terrified as another she can't see the face of begins to chant. With a blink of her eyes Karen returns to the present and stares at the stranger now looking back with solid black eyes. Karen instantly gets to her feet hearing a hotel room door open behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she sees Dean step out first followed by Sam. Looking back Karen expects to see the stranger standing there, but he's gone.

Sam\- "Karen?" he called out as he approached the woman from behind while his brother hangs back by the car.

She doesn't respond and continues to stare at the spot the stranger had been standing.

Sam\- "Karen?" he repeated placing a hand on her shoulder.

Karen\- "What?" she finally responded looking back at the younger brother.

Sam\- "You okay?"

Karen glances back at the spot the stranger had been standing then at Sam.

Karen\- "Yeah," she lied then glanced over at the older brother. "Where are you and Dean headed off to?"

Sam\- "We're going to head back over to Bobby's if you'de like to join us."

Karen\- "Sure," she accepted as she grabbed her cell phone from off the bench.

It turned out to be a long ride back over to Bobby's with Sam taking over the wheel halfway there so Dean could rest in the passenger's seat while Karen sat in the back. There was too much on Karen's mind to rest and she silently stares out the car window the whole way there. Even when they stopped to eat she didn't say much or bring up what she had thought she'd seen back at the hotel. They eventually arrive at Bobby's in the middle of the night to a sleepy owner of the house and a mutt just happy to see everyone. Bobby heads off to bed after welcoming everyone inside leaving Sam, Dean, and Karen to do the same for some much needed rest. Unlike the brothers, Bobby, and even Max Karen can't fall asleep and stands in front of the living room window staring out of it. She is so deep in thought that she doesn't even really hear someone calling out her name or approach her from behind. Seeing someone suddenly standing next to her out of the corner of her eye gives Karen a little start.

Karen\- "Don't do that," she told the younger brother as she gives him a smack on the shoulder.

Sam\- "Sorry," he apologized. "You okay?"

Karen\- "I think so," she said going back to staring out the window.

Sam\- "Did something happen back at the hotel?" he asked remembering that she had been acting a little funny when he had stepped out of the room to get her.

Karen\- "I thought I saw something," she finally confessed.

Sam\- "What?"

Karen\- "A demon."

Sam\- "You should have told us!" he practically shouted.

Karen\- "I'm not sure I actually saw it Sam!" she practically shouted back looking over at Sam.

Sam took a second to calm himsef down before telling Karen how it was going to be from now on.

Sam\- "You need to tell either me, Dean, Bobby, or even Cass if you see anything next time whether you think you actually saw something or not. It's how we all look after each other."

Karen\- "I will," she promised going back to staring out the window.

Sam\- "You should try to get some sleep," he suggested before starting to head off to get some sleep himself.

Karen\- "Sam," she called out making him stop and turn around. "Mind if I lay down with you?" she asked thinking she might get better sleep that way.

Sam responds by sticking out his hand for her to take and they head off to bed with Karen taking up the same position as she did back in the hotel room. The next morning after a quick breakfast Karen gets ready for work driving herself there with Castiel Dean had called earlier in the passenger's seat. She arrives fifteen minutes early and heads straight to the back with her purse strapped over her shoulder. The angel in the mean time takes a seat in one of the booths.

Karen\- "Hey Nancy," she greeted heading over to the table her friend is sitting at.

Nancy\- "Guess what?" she prompted as Karen set her purse down on the table and takes a seat across the way.

Karen\- "You have a new boyfriend," she guessed.

Nancy\- "Sort of," she somewhat confirmed. "We've been talking on line for a couple of days and decided to meet up for the first time yesterday at the movie theater. We're just friends but had such a good time he's going to come here before I get off of work so we can go out again. You should come with us and bring Sunny along."

Karen\- "I'm not sure I'm up for going out tonight Nancy."

Nancy\- "You sure?"

Karen\- "I'm sure."

Nancy\- "At least you'll get to meet him before we take off."

Karen\- "So what's this friend of yours name?"

Nancy\- "Jacob," she answered before going on about how nice he is and so on till it's time for the girls to clock in for their shift.

Karen takes it upon herself to pour a cup of coffee she goes over to set down in front of Castiel like she always did when he was there. Like she did every time Karen gave the angel a friendly smile before getting to work waiting on the customers. About half an hour before the end of the girls shift a man Karen assumes is Jacob by the way Nancy had described walks in. Just one look at the man and Karen sees a young woman in what she assumes is the man's appartment lying dead on the floor with her throat slashed open. She sees that the man sitting on the sofa is clearly terrified with a hand set firmly on his shoulder by another with a demon inside. Karen didn't recognize the symbol that had been drawn on the floor with the woman's blood as a third man she can't see begins to chant. With a blink of her eyes Karen snaps herself out of it returning to the present just as Nancy coaxes the man to come over.

Nancy\- "Karen this is Jacob, Jacob this is Karen," she interduced.

Jacob\- "It's nice to meet you," he said as he sticks his hand out for Karen to shake.

Karen hesitantly puts her hand in his seeing Jacob standing in the apartment with black eyes.

Jacob\- "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Karen blinks her eyes once again coming back to the present and jerks her hand out of his.

Nancy\- "You okay Karen?" she asked her friend.

Karen\- "I'm fine," she lied.

Nancy\- "It's going to be about twenty minutes," she told the demon-possesed Jacob. "Would you like something to drink in the mean time?"

Jacob\- "I think I'm going to step outside for a minute," he told her.

Nancy\- "K," she responded as the man made his way over and out the door.

Karen\- "Mind taking over the last part of my shift Nancy," she requested as she stares at the door the demon possesed man walked out of.

Nancy\- "Sure," she agreed.

Karen\- "Thanks," she said as she headed straight to the back to clock out.

Karen then goes to retrieve her purse from her locker and practically races for the diner's front door as she straps the purse over her shoulder. Castiel isn't that far behind and quickly catches up to Karen on foot. The two stalk Jacob from behind, around the corner, along the side of the diner, and around another corner into an ally way. He doesn't stop till halfway down the ally to which Karen makes both she and the angel stop in their tracks.

Jacob\- "Twenty seven years," he said with his back facing the two not really understanding what he was talking about. "Better late than never I suppose," he finished turning around with black eyes.

Karen starts to reach for her purse with a dagger concealed inside when second demon possesed man with black eyes comes out of hiding.

Second Demon- "Hey Karen," he greeted with an evil smile.

Third Demon- "I'll take that," a third man with black eyes, the same one she had thought she'd seen back at the hotel, said from behind as he grabbed hold of Karen's purse.

Karen turns around and holds out her arm before Castiel can do anything. The third man takes out the dagger and tosses the purse aside as the other two close in.

Karen\- "What do you want?"

Third demon- "Just you," he said pointing the dagger at her.

Karen\- "Then take me and leave my friends alone."

Third Demon- "We still need a couple of days to get the gang together," he told her with an evil smile as he dropped the blade down by his side.

Jacob\- "Just out of curiosity what do you suppose Nancy would think about you becoming a hunter," he chimed in getting Karen and Castiel's attention, "or even about demons like us? What do you suppose your parents would think if they were still alive that is? Then there`s your adoptive parents. Course the man who raised you since you were a baby has his suspicions, but your adoptive mother has no clue does she? You think it would drive her to the point of committing suicide if she knew?"

Karen\- "Cass!" she shouted holding the angel back before he can lay a hand on Jacob.

Jacob\- "Relax angel," he told Castiel. "We're not going to hurt your precious friend or anyone else, not yet anyway."

Karen\- "Please just take me and leave my friends and family alone," she begged looking back at Jacob while holding the angel at bay.

Jacob\- "Like my friend said we still need a couple of days to get the gang together. Till then if any of you try to play hero your friends including that stupid dog of yours are all dead, even if we end up having to hunt them down one at a time," he warned with a straight face that switches to an evil grin. "You can't even begin to imagine what we have in store for you Karen."

With nothing more to say the second and third demon possesed man start to walk away tossing the dagger down on the ground. Jacob soon follows with the second and third demon possesed man leading the way. They seem oblivious to the angel popping over to pick the dagger up from off the ground then pop up behind Jacob. Before the angel can even do anything with the dagger Jacob spins around and hits Castiel in the chest with the palm of his hand. That combined with the demon's powers is enough to send the angel flying back dropping the dagger in the process.

Karen\- "Cass!" she called out racing toward the angel as he lands on his back on the hard ground.

The second and third demon possesed man also turn around letting Jacob do the talking for them.

Jacob\- "Since I'm in a generous mood I'll let that one slide," he called back at Karen and Castiel already starting to get to his feet.

Turning around the three demon possesed men once again start to walk away. Once again the angel starts to act as if he's going to go after them.

Karen\- "Stop it Cass!" she yelled taking a stance in front of the angel to get his attention. "Just stop," she pleaded with glossy eyes in a calmer tone of voice.

The angel doesn't say anything, but by the look on his face seemed to have calmed down. With the angel calmed down Karen walks over to the closest wall and leans her back up against it with the palm of her hands wrapped around the back of her neck. She bows her head and stares down at the ground racking her brain trying to come up with a plan. She could have Castiel teleport everyone to a safer place but then she would have to explain everything to them. She had a feeling her adoptive father would actually be more accepting of it but she wasn't sure her adoptive mother could handle it. She could try to convince everyone to move, but that would take more than a couple of days and whose to say the demons wouldn't end up finding them anyway. No matter how hard Karen racks her brain no solution presents itself, the warning the demon made about any of them trying to play hero ringing in her ears. She feels as if she could scream, but leans her head back and closes her eyes in silence instead. As hard as she tries Karen can't keep a single tear from escaping. Castiel feels that he ought to do something for his friend and goes over to stand before her not exactly sure what it is he should do at first. The only thing he can think of is to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. The simple act causes Karen to push herslef away from the wall, wrap her arms around the angel's waist, and lay her head on his shoulder. He remembers hearing something people sometimes say to comfort others and decides to give it a try.

Castiel\- "Everything's going to be okay," he told her with a gentle pat on the back, the angel still getting used to the whole hugging thing.

Karen can't help but laugh a little at the angel's attempt to comfort his friend. She doesn't move at first as Castiel starts to wrap his arms around her. With the way things were going it felt good to be comforted even if only for a short while before everything went to hell. After a few more minutes of being in the angel's arms Karen gathers herself as she breaks away and goes to retrieve the dagger and her purse. She then starts to slowly head for the diner's parking lot with Castiel by her side and walks straight over to her car. Once again Castiel takes to the passenger's seat while Karen gets behind the wheel. Karen drives in silence the whole way over to Bobby's without the angel saying a single word as well. After parking the car in front of the house Karen steps out, heads inside without bothering to even look at the brothers or Bobby, and heads straight for the back yard commanding Max to stay behind. It's up to Castiel to explain what had happened back at the diner while Karen finds the side of an old car to lean up against. Crossing her arms Karen stares down at the ground. She can feel her head starting to hurt from the frustration of not being able to do anything with the demon's warning still fresh in her mind. She soon hears footsteps coming up from behind but doesn't bother looking back to see the brothers approaching. They stop, one on each side of her, to lean back against the same vehicle.

Sam\- "Cass is going to watch over Nancy's place and Dean and I are going to take turns watching your parents," he explained while Karen continues to stare down at the ground. "Before we do that Cass is going to take you somewhere you'll be safe."

Karen\- "I'm not going anywhere Sam," she said looking up to stare straight ahead.

Dean\- "It's for your own good."

Karen\- "And what about Bobby?" she asked looking over at Dean.

Dean\- "Bobby can handle it, besides Max will be with him."

Karen\- "There's not going to be just one or two demons for Bobby to deal with Dean. By the way it sounds there's going to be a lot more than just one or two in which case Bobby's going to need help. Besides I'm the one the demons want. I don't want to begin to imagine what they would do to you or Sam or anyone else if I'm not here."

Sam opens his mouth to say something but gets cut off.

Karen\- "I'm not leaving Sam," she said looking over at the younger brother.

Dean\- "At least get yourself inside the cell."

Karen\- "I'm not doing that either Dean," she refused looking back over at him.

Dean\- "I give up," he said on his way back toward the house.

Sam opens his mouth to say something but once again gets cut off as Karen looks back over at him.

Karen\- "Be carefull out there Sam. You, Dean, and Cass."

Sam just stares at Karen for a minute before heading back to the house a part of him believing that he was going to see her again. Karen, on the other hand, wasn't so sure and stares after Sam. She even thinks about running over to Sam to give him a hug and kiss goodbye but decides against it. Instead she watches Sam disappear back inside the house. The next couple of days at Bobby's are spent preparing for an invasion Karen feels might soon be coming. Sure enough the second night finds Max growling at the front door. Bobby is ready with a dagger hidden away behind his back and a shotgun in hand while Karen sticks with a handgun. With weapons drawn Bobby and Karen gun down as many demon possesed men as they can through the windows. One demon possesed man Karen notices is not among them. It proves to be too much for them as nine survivors manage to break through the front door. Max gets a stab to the shoulder after knocking the first demon through the door to the ground, the gun forcefully taken out of Karen's hand by another, and a knife against Bobby's throat by yet another standing behind him. The last demon possesed man to come through the front door is none other than Jacob himself. While Karen has not only one but two demons holding her at bay Jacob goes straight over to Bobby and snatches the shotgun out of the demon hunter's hands.

Karen\- "Don't hurt him!" she yelled at the demons with Bobby.

Jacob\- "I warned you about what would happen if any of you tried to play hero Karen," he reminded the woman as he looked over at her.

Karen\- "Please just don"t hurt ayone and I promise I'll go with you without a fight," she begged.

Bobby\- "Don't go with them Karen!" he shouted causing he demon behind to press the knife a little deeper into the demon hunter's throat.

Karen\- "I'm begging you," she pleaded some more.

Jacob mauls her plea over in his head before accepting it.

Jacob\- "Let him go," he ordered looking over at the demon with the knife against Bobby's throat.

The demon obeys taking the knife away from Bobby's throat but doesn't stray too far from the man. Jacob looks back over at Karen expecting the woman to get moving.

Karen\- "Before I go anywhere I want you to promise me you'll leave my friends and family alone."

Jacob\- "You have my word," he said before going over to hand the shotgun off to a nearby demon possesed man and grabs Karen by the arm in an attempt to drag her out the door.

Karen yanks her arm free asking Jacob to give her a minute. Jacob agrees to which Karen goes over to Bobby and loosely wraps her arms around the back of his neck in a warm embrace.

Karen\- "You might not be my father Bobby but I have and always will think of you like one," she told him.

Bobby\- "Don't do this Karen," he begged.

Karen breaks away to look Bobby in the eye.

Karen\- "I have to," she told him.

Wanting to get going Jacob goes over to once again grab Karen by the arm in an attempt to drag her away toward the door. Yanking her arm free Karen goes on her own accord glancing over at a panting Max lying on his side with a bloodied shoulder. She even stops for a minute recieiving a rough push by Jacob to keep moving. Karen keeps moving forward out the door noticing the one with Bobby's shotgun in hand and another empty handed demon possesed man stop just inside the house.

Karen\- "Why are they staying behind?" she asked stopping to glance back at the two demons then looked over at Jacob.

The demon silently responded with a evil smile.

Karen\- "You gave me your word."

Jacob\- "And you believed the word of a demon."

Karen's eyes grow wide as she attempts to run back inside the house. One of the demon possesed men outside knocks Karen out with a blow to the back of the head with the blunt end of his own dagger before she can get too far. Another standing near Karen catches her and throws her over his right shoulder like a bag of luggage. The demon possesed men start to make their way over to the black vans they had drove up in while Jacob stays behind for a bit.

Jacob\- "Don't worry," he said for the unconsciounce Karen being carried away as he looks back at the house. "It's just this one that's going to get what's coming to him," he finished before turning around to join the other demon possesed men.

With an evil smile the demon holding the shotgun by his side starts to bring it up hearing something begin to growl at him. Despite the pain Max manages to get to his feet and lunges toward the demon as he tries to turn the gun on the dog. The empty handed demon possesed man tries to use powers to throw the dog but something distracts him. As Max wraps his jaws around the shotgun wielding man's lower arm the other demon possesed man turns his attention on Bobby. Before the empty handed man can use his powers on Bobby the demon hunter reaches behind his back, pulls out the dagger, and throws it. The dagger hits the empty handed demon possesed man right in the heart as he falls to the floor dead. Max had also managed to knock the only demon possesed man still standing to the floor causing the shotgun to get knocked out of his hand. Having taken care of one demon Bobby races for the shotgun as Max recieves a panful punch to his injured shoulder getting the dog off of him. The demon also attempts to scramble for the shotgun, but is too late and looks up at Bobby that doesn't hesitate to shoot the man dead in the chest. After setting the shotgun down on the floor Bobby quickly goes over to the injured dog once again lying on his side.

Bobby\- "Come on Max," he said scooping the dog up into his arms.

Back at Karen's adoptive parent's house Sam and Dean sit in the black car watching over the place when the older brother's cell phone rings. Dean reaches into his jacket's front pocket, clicks a button, and puts it up to his ear. Before he can say anything Bobby's frantic voice can be heard on the other line.

Bobby\- "They took her," he told the older brother.

Dean\- "What do you mean they took her?" he questioned sounding just as frantic as Bobby.

Sam\- "Give me the phone," he demanded holding out his hand.

Dean hands his cell phone over to his brother who puts it up to his ear.

Sam\- "Where did they take her Bobby?" he asked trying his best to stay calm even though he too was panicking inside.

Bobby\- "I didn't see," he confessed.

Sam\- "Where are you?"

Bobby\- "On my way to the vets."

While the brothers decide to search for their friend in the vicinity she was last, Bobby doing the same in his own vehicle after dropping Max off at the vets, Karen is still unconscious taking a ride with the demons to another location. Castiel also goes looking for Karen in his own angel way after recieving word about it from Dean. By the time Karen comes around she is bound to a chair with her wrists tied down by rope to the armrests in the middle of a large abandoned warehouse. Another chair is set in front of her as one of the demon possesed men takes a seat facing the bound woman. The other demon possesed men stand around her of which she notices Jacob is not among them. A few, including the one that had sat down in front of her, have a dagger in hand just waiting for the que. The one in front of Karen just sits there for a minute staring at the woman before speaking up.

Demon\- "It really doesn't have to be this way you know," he said getting the woman's attention. "We could actually use someone like you. Why don't you give up this whole hunting nonsense and join us? If you do we'll let you go and leave everyone you've ever cared about alone, with the exception of your friend Bobby of course," he offered.

Karen\- "I'd rather die," she didn't hesitate to tell him.

The demon possesed man leaned forward with a sadistic grin on his face.

Demon\- "I have to admit a part of me was hoping you'de say that and I know I speak for everyone here when I say that I'm really going to enjoy this," he said before plunging the dagger into Karen's leg above the knee making her scream out in pain.

By the time Castiel pops up near the warehouse with suspicious black vans parked in front of it the angel is unknowingly too late. Before heading inside the angel decides to pop up in the passenger's seat in Bobby's vehicle to inform him where to go. He then appears in the back of Dean's car next to give the brothers the same information. The angel doesn't waste any more time teleporting himself inside the warehouse and listens for any sounds indicating as to where exactly Karen is. Teleporting himself once again to another part of the warehouse the angel stands before a group of sadistically smiling demon posssesed men that turn around to look back at him and a chair that had been tossed side. The demon posssesed men dimiss the bound woman and slowly advance toward Castiel spreading out enough that the angel is able to get a good look at his friend. Karen's shirt and pants are soaked in her own blood from the many cuts she had recieved on her neck, arms, legs, and one on her left cheek with her head bowed and eyes closed. Forcefully taking the dagger from the first to approach Castiel the angel uses the weapon, combined with his powers, on whatever demon he can get his hands on first. Castiel makes sure to pop in and out of sight on occasion to avoid getting stabbed. While the angel takes on the group of demons Sam, Dean, and Bobby soon pull up, quickly gather up some weapons after climbing out of their parked cars, and race for the warehouse. The second the three step inside the warehousse they race toward the sound of a fight ensuing finding the angel battling four demon possesed men, three of them having already been taken care of. With handguns aiming at the demon possesed mens head the remaining four are quickly taken care of. Sam is the first to approach Karen and kneels down in front of her as the others start to gather around. After setting his handgun down on the floor Sam gently lifts Karen's head up by her chin. Karen slowly opens her eyes to see the younger brother knelt down before her.

Karen\- "Sam," she whispers then glances around at the others.

A weak smile appears on her face when she sees Bobby standing there alive and well.

Sam\- "What do you say we get you out of this chair," he encouraged not wanting to accept the fact that Karen's on the verge of death.

Karen\- "It's too late for me Sam," she whispered looking back at him.

Sam\- "We can fix this," he desperately told her.

Karen\- "Sam..." she began but suddenly fell silent as her eyes closed shut once again.

Sam\- "Karen?" he called but she did not answer nor did she open her eyes.

Sam slowly let go of Karen's chin letting her head fall in silence. While the younger brother sits on the floor with his head in his hands Dean approaches the nearest dead man lying on his back. Dean then fires the remaining bullets from the handgun into the dead man's chest. Falling to his knees Dean looks down at the handgun while Castiel just stands there beside himself with Bobby doing the same. They remain that way, Dean on his knees, Sam with his head in his hands, and Castiel and Bobby just standing there in silence for a minute when the angel gets the brothers attention.

Castiel\- "Sam, Dean."

Both Sam lifting his head up and Dean glancing over his shoulder look back at the angel then at Karen to see the blood starting to seep back into her body. Both Sam and Dean, dropping his handgun, instantly get to their feet, but all the younger brother can do is just stand there. Dean, on the other hand, races over to the woman and begins to untie the rope bounding her wrist starting with the left. The blood starts to seep even faster back inside her body as Dean soon moves onto the right wrist. By the time he unties the last of the rope every drop of blood was back inside the woman and the cuts instantly healed themselves. With both hands untied Karen takes a breath and looks up at the older brother.

Karen\- "Dean," she said as he grabs her by the hand and pulls her up into him.

He wraps his arms around her so tight it literally takes her breath away.

Karen\- "Dean, I can't breath," she choked holding onto his arms.

Dean\- "Sorry," he appologized loosening his grip but keeps his arms wrapped around her. "I'm just glad you're back."

Karen is glad to see her friends again but isn't sure she's happy to be back and just loosely wraps her arms around the back of Dean'ls neck without a word. She soon notices Sam just standing there staring at her and breaks away from Dean to approach the younger brother. Sam is still in a state of shock that takes the wrapping of Karen's arms around his waist to snap him out of it. Laying her head on his shoulder she can feel his comforting arms wrap around her.

Bobby\- "How?" he asked referring to what had just taken place.

Dean\- "Who cares how she's back," he said looking over at Bobby.

Bobby\- "And I'm glad she's back I just want to know how."

Castiel\- "Angels," he piped in.

That single word is the only answer the group needs deciding to give Karen and Sam a minute before heading outside to the waiting vehicles. While Dean takes over the driver's seat of the black car Sam sits in the passengers with Karen in the back. Deciding to skip the whole teleporting thing Castiel takes a ride with Bobby in his vehicle. Karen would have lied down in the back but finds it hard to even close her eyes as she stares out the window. An image of the demon sitting before her in the warehouse making an offer materializes in her mind. That image in turn switches to the same demon getting up from his chair, tossing it aside before yanking the dagger out of her leg, and using it to swiftly drag the sharp edge against her left cheek. The next image of Karen asking her adoptive father if there really is something inside causes her to rub the back of her neck and close her eyes.

Dean\- "You okay back there?" he asked glancing in the rearview mirror.

Karen\- "yeah," she lied opening her eyes to stare out the window once again.

The brothers give each other a concerned glance then go back to looking straight ahead. The rest of the ride would be spent in silence with Karen staring out the window the whole way there. When they arrive at Bobby's just as the sun starts to come up all step inside in which Karen goes straight over to the longer sofa. Flipping her hair over her shoulder Karen leans back and closes her eyes. Sam soon comes over to take a seat next to the woman and brings his arm up to rest on the back of the sofa behind her.

Bobby\- "If anyone would like to join me I'll be out back," he said referring to Dean and Castiel.

Dean gets the hint and heads toward the kitchen where Bobby had gone to grab two cold bottles of beer from the fridge. Bobby presents one to Dean that takes it as the two start to head out back. Bobby and Dean soon stop realizing that the angel hadn't followed.

Dean\- "I'll get him," he said as he returns to the living room where Castiel is just standing there next to the sofa looking down at Sam and Karen.

It takes Dean grabbing Castiel by the arm to get the angel to come outside with he and Bobby.

Sam\- "Why do I get the feeling you're not too happy about being back," he said being the one to break the silence.

Karen opend her eyes and looks over at the younger brother.

Karen\- "Believe me I'm happy to be back with friends and family again I just wonder if it's really for the best."

Sam\- "Don't say that, we want you here, I want you here," he honestly told her.

Karen stares at Sam for a minute before giving him a tender kiss on the side of the neck where she had once cut him. Pulling back Karen finds Sam's lips on hers as he brings his hand up to caress her cheek. Karen kisses him back at first, but then breaks away after a while to lay her head on his shoulder. Sam wraps his arm around her shoulders as Karen pulls her legs up to get more comfortable.

Karen\- "Is Max okay?" she asked only now realizing the mutt hadn't come trotting up to greet her as he usually did.

Sam\- "He'll be fine," he assured.

Karen\- "Where is he?" she asked.

Sam\- "At the vets."

The rest of the time is spent in silence as the two sit on the sofa holding one another in each others arms.


End file.
